Lovia national football team
The Lovia national football team is the official national association football team of Lovia, representing it in all international soccer matches. Nicknamed The Jackpines, they are currently ranked third in the WNFA's tell.me world rankings, ahead of such nations like Mäöres and Kemburg. History The club was founded in 2010. There had been no national team previously, so a team was established in 2010 by Justin Abrahams. It was not officially recognized, however, until February 2012. The Jackpines' first official tournament wass the 2012 World Football Championship, where they were in a group with Mauritius, Cook Islands and highly-ranked Singapore. Lovia made it to a fourth-place finish. Lovia is presently in the qualifiers for WFC 2014, with Strasland, Maldives and ANdorra in the group. Lovia won their first group match against Strasland at home. Official venues The LFA currently uses two large arenas as the principal venues, the Newhaven Stadium in Newhaven, KI and The Soccerfield in Noble City. Newhaven Stadium is the principal venue, since it is the largest one in the country. The Soccerfield is also used since it is quite new and modern, and is the second largest lovian venue.. Newhaven Stadium The Newhaven Stadium located in Newhaven, Kings is one of the official venues. It is the largest staduim in Lovia, with a capacity of 30,154 people. It is the home to the Newhaven Rockets. The Soccerfield The Soccerfield, in Downtown, NC, Sylvania is the other official venue. It is the second largest, at a capacity of 10,000 people. It is the home to the very popular FC Caltrava football club. The team Uniform The team's home uniform is a blue and red one, representing the colors of Lovia. The away uniform has blue and red, but is mostly white. A new team jersey was designed in anticipation of WFC 2014, with a more modern design. Squad The squad is composed of players from different clubs around Lovia. The team has 10 starting players and 1 goalkeeper. There are also 10 other players in reserve, though any other Lovian footballer may be called up to the squad by coach Donia. |- class="vcard agent" | style="text-align: right"|3 | style="text-align: center"|Peter O'Connell |4 December 1973 | style="text-align: center"|Defender | Vnuki |- class="vcard agent" | style="text-align: right"|4 | style="text-align: center"|Al Pennington |16 March 1980 | style="text-align: center"|Defender | Bay Hawks |- class="vcard agent" | style="text-align: right"|5 | style="text-align: center"|Wencelas Kucharski |29 March 1990 | style="text-align: center"|Midfielder | FC Caltrava |- class="vcard agent" | style="text-align: right"|7 | style="text-align: center"|Nick Altidore |13 May 1979 | style="text-align: center"|Midfielder | Newhaven Rockets |- class="vcard agent" | style="text-align: right"|8 | style="text-align: center"|Charles Vrecka (AC) |15 April 1986 | style="text-align: center"|Midfielder | FC Caltrava |- class="vcard agent" | style="text-align: right"|9 | style="text-align: center"|Henri Barras |8 October 1987 | style="text-align: center"|Forward | FC Skeend |- class="vcard agent" | style="text-align: right"|10 | style="text-align: center"|Leo Fuster |29 November 1993 | style="text-align: center"|Midfielder | St. Marks Koningstad |- class="vcard agent" | style="text-align: right"|11 | style="text-align: center"|Jack Summerburn |22 July 1989 | style="text-align: center"|Midfielder | Athina Sofasi |- class="vcard agent" | style="text-align: right"|13 | style="text-align: center"|Thomas Relove |22 April 1984 | style="text-align: center"|Forward | Luca Union |- class="vcard agent" | style="text-align: right"|16 | style="text-align: center"|John Hustróva |10 March 1977 | style="text-align: center"|Forward | FK Swat Lews |- class="vcard agent" | style="text-align: right"|22 | style="text-align: center"|Ellis Carmona |3 June 1988 | style="text-align: center"|Goalkeeper | FC Caltrava |- class="vcard agent" | style="text-align: right"|25 | style="text-align: center"|Baptiste Niyonzima |24 January 1981 | style="text-align: center"|Midfielder | Brezonde 1920 |- class="vcard agent" | style="text-align: right"|29 | style="text-align: center"|Daniel Arbena |6 July 1984 | style="text-align: center"|Defender | Charlestown FC |} Youth and reserves Ross Allen - Kinley Town - FW Assistance personnel Head Coach- James Masters Assistant coach - Marcus Villanova Fitness trainer- Taisho Kumato Team doctor - Semyon Breyev Assistant Chairman- Otto Eichel Recent matches #USA vs. Lovia 2-0 (L) Friendly #Panama vs. Lovia 1-1 (D) Friendly #Lovia vs. Cettatie 1-0 (W) Friendly #Lovia vs. San Marino 3-0 (W) Friendly #Lovia vs. Strasland 3-2 (W) WFC 2014 qualifier #Lovia vs. Andorra 3-0 (W) WFC 2014 qualifier Official Sponsors *Edison Electric See Also *Sports in Lovia *Newhaven Stadium *The Soccerfield Category:LFA